Stuck In the Storm
by Lauren Williams
Summary: Ash/Misty These two can't catch a break, first poison and then . . .


Stuck in the Storm  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock were walking though the mountians when it started to snow, hail, and sleet like crazy. They realized that they needed to find shelter, and fast. They were running blindly when Ash ran into another body. "Ahh it's the twerp," Jessie said.  
  
"Prepare for trouble," "Make it double," "To protect the world from devestation," "To unite all people with in out nation," "To denounce the evils of truth and love," "To extend our reach to the stars above," "Jessie," "James," "Team rocket blast off at the speed of light," "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" "Meowth, thats right!"  
  
"Ahh, not now, we have to find shelter," Ash complained. "Well isn't that to bad, it is the perfect time to attack and get Pikachu!" James said. "Weezing, tackel attack!" James yelled. Ash could not see anything and guess that Pikachu couldn't either because he heard Weezing make contact. "Pikachu!" Ash called out. "Pika Pi Pikachu (Ash, I am okay)," Ash heard Pikachu's soft cry. Ash went to his fallen companion. Then he heard, "Weezing, again," it had to have been James. Ash being right next to Pikachu somehow got hit and thrown back a bit. "Ash!" Misty and Brock exclaimed. "I'm okay guys I got to get Pikachu to land an attack though. Pikachu, thunderbolt attack!" Ash called but Pikachu did not make contact. "Arbok, poison sting attack," Ash heard Jessie. Ash threw his body over Pikachu's and felt sharp pain in his arm. He felt blackness take over his body. Dark, deep, nothing was all around as Ash passed out to the land of unconsciousness.  
  
"Pika! (Ash)" Pikachu yelled but Ash did not respond. Pikachu got worried and took matters into his own hands. He charged up a huge thunderbolt and released it in the general direction. They all, with the exception of Ash, heard Team Rocket scream and get blown away again. Pikachu used his remaning energy to light up the area around Ash so Brock and Misty could find him.  
  
The moment that they found him Pikachu passed out from exaustion. Brock put him hin his backpack and went to his fallen companion's side. "Misty we have to get Ash out of this weather and to a hospital!" Brock exclaimed.  
  
Brock picked Ash up, he was icy cold and that worried Brock. He and Misty ran until they found a small cave that happened to be dug out deep. They ran in there. Brock set up his sleeping bag and stripped Ash down to his boxers and put him in the sleeping bag. Then he hung up Ash's cloths so they would dry. Misty watched feeling helpless and worthless. Brock ran out of the cave and returned with a bag full of snow. He carefully took out Ash's arm that had been hit by Arbok's poison and carefully put the snow pack on it. Ash winced in his unconscious state. "How is he?" Misty asked. "His leg was hit pretty bad but what I am worried about is his arm," Brock said looking over Ash's swollen arm. "Why?" Misty asked. "Because I do not know how he will react to the poison," Brock said. "Oh . . ." Misty said at a lost of words. "Oh, what?" Brock asked. "I can't remember!" Misty said having tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"Misty this could be important to his survival!" Brock said. "I got it, when we were traveling alone and we first met Team Rocket they had an Ekans," Misty said. "Yea so . . ." Brock said. "Ash told me the night after we met them that he was alergic to . . ." Misty did not finish she started to cry. "Misty are you telling me that he is alergic to Arbok's poison?" Brock asked. "YES," Misty said crying her eyes out. "Misty calm down you are not helping Ash by crying, once the weather clears up we are going to find a phone or something," Brock said with total seriousness. "For now though, you should get some sleep," Brock said. It was now that Misty noticed Brock's concern for Ash, that worried her. Normally she could not see Brock emotions unless it was for a cirtian nurse and officer. This worried her even more about Ash.  
  
Brock took Pikachu out of his pack and laid him next to Ash. Brock knew that Pikachu was just tired and was not injured badly.  
  
Pikachu woke up an hour later. He felt an immense heat next to him and looked over to find Ash. "Pika? (Ash)" Pikachu said. This woke up Brock whon had just dosed off. Pikachu walked tiredly over to Brock and started a frantic talk, "Pika Pi Pikachu Pi, Pi Pika, (Ash, he is hot, help Ash)" he said in one breath. "Is there something wrong with Ash?" Brock asked. He did not understand Pikachu like Ash did. Pikachu shock his head yes and Brock ran over to Ash. All this motion woke up Misty, it was not a big cave. "What is going on?" she asked. "Pikachu says that there is something wrong with Ash," Brock said. Misty heart fell, "oh no," she whispered.  
  
Brock kneeled at Ash's side and watched the sweat go down his face. "Ash has a fever, Misty wet a cloth with snow and brong to me quickly," Brock ordered and Misty ran, with tears in her eyes, to do as asked. Brock placed the cloth on Ash's head and saw his face loose some of its tenseness. Misty could see the look of tiredness on Brock face, she knew that he was tired. "Brock why don't you get some sleep I will look after Ash, for now," Misty said. "Okay," he said and went to sleep on the other side of the cave.  
  
Misty went to sit by Ash's side. "Ash you have to pull through this, please for me," she whispered. Ash moved a bit on his sleep and Misty noticed him wince as he moved his leg. Misty moved the blanket up a bit so see that his leg was a bit swollen, she went to get another bag of snow. As she did so she filled the other bag back up for his arm. She replaced the bags and was glad to see some stress lift off of his face. Then to her surprise his eyes opened. "Ash" she screamed. "My head," he complained. "Shhh, hold still, Ash you have to stay still as to not circulate your blood, you have Arbok's poison floating around in it," Misty said. "Oh so that would be the burning pain in my arm huh?" he asked. "How did you know that you had the most poison in your arm?" Misty asked. "When I was a little boy I was playing in the yard when and Ekans came up to me in the yard and bit me, I was in the hospital for three days!" Ash said and laughed. "Oh Ash," Misty said with a smile. "Where am I?" he asked. "We are stuck in a cave in a storm, I am so sorry Ash but you have to hang on for me," she said. "Misty I won't let our journey end here," he said before he fell unconscious. Misty quickly felt for his pulse and was releived to find one.  
  
She fell asleep eventually that night.  
  
In the morning Brock was the first to wake up, he went ouside to check the weather. It had stopped snowing but the snow was about three feet deep. Brock went back inside the cave to find misty awake. "Misty there is three feet of snow outside, but at least it stopped," Brock said putting Ash's black shirt and jeans back on. "Well lets get going, we got to get him to the hospital," Misty said in a hurry. Brock looked over Ash, "Misty he is in no condition to travel, I will go with onex and you have to stay here with Ash," Brock informed her. "Okay I guess, hurry but at the same time be careful," Misty said. "Don't worry I will," Brock said and then he released Onex and took off. Misty went back to Ash's side. "Did you hear that Ash, Brock will be back with help soon," Misty told Ash's unconscious form. "Pika, Pikachu Chu Pi Pika, (Ash, I beg of you hold on, Ash)" Pikachu said from Ash's side.  
  
Three days had passed and still no word from Brock, Misty and Pikachu were getting worried. Ash had gotten worse, he was now having fever dreams and Misty was by his side at all times. Finally on the fourth day Misty cracked. "Where the hell is he, what did he stop at hit on an Jenny or Joy on the way!" Misty yelled to Pikachu. "Pi Chu Pikachu Pi Pi, (Misty take it easy on Brock)" Pikachu said. "And I have no one to talk to but a pokemon that I don't understand! Ash is dying, do you get that?" she screamed and then broke down in tears. Pikachu understood that she was upset but she didn't have to yell at him, he sulked back down to Ash's side. Then they heard Ash moan. "Ash!?!" Misty said softly between sobs. "Misty?" he said weakly. "Yes I am here for you Ash," Misty said. "Where am I?" Ash asked. "The cave, Brock went out to get help, he should be back any minute now," Misty said with false hope. "I hope he is okay," Ash said. Misty stopped for a moment, she had never thought about that, what if he was hurt somewhere?  
  
Misty broke down crying. "Misty what is wrong, are you okay?" Ash asked with concern in his voice. "I feel like a total jerk," she said. "Huh?" Ash said. "I was mad at Brock not getting back right away, I never thought of him," she said. "Misty, how long has he been gone?" Ash asked. "Three days," she whimpered. "I got to find him," Ash said attempting to get up. Pikachu quickly jumped on his chest knocking him back down. "Pika Pi Pi Chu Pikachu! (Ash you can't get up, you will hurt yourself)" Pikachu said. "But Brock . . ." Ash said before he passed out again. "ASH!" Misty yelled before checking for his pulse, he was getting worse.  
  
Another day passed with no sign of Brock, Ash hadn't woken up yet. Misty was jerked awake by the sound of a helecopter. "Huh? What is that sound?" Misty asked no one in particular. "Pikachu!?! (What!?!)" Pikachu asked. The sound died down and Brock came in the cave with a bunch of paramedics. "Misty, are all of you okay?" Brock asked. "Ash, hasn't said a word since yesterday, not a sound from him at all!" Misty said crying into Brock's chest.  
  
Pikachu saw all these guys come into the cave and he only reconized one of them, Brock. They all came near Ash and Pikachu's protective side came out. He jumped infront of Ash and had sparks comming out of his checks. "Help, wild pokemon!" one of then yelled. "Pikachu, they are here to help," Brock said and Pikachu backed off. The people rushed around Ash, they checked over his wounds and his temperature. "He has a fever and at least a broken leg, the poison can't be checked until we get back to the hospital," the head of the group said. "What are you waiting for?" Misty asked. "Well which one of you are going to come with us, this is not including the Pikachu?" he asked. "Let Misty go, I will go back on onex," Brock said. "But Brock, it took you four days last time!" Misty said. "No I got caught in a storm for three days!" Brock said and helped her itno the copter. "Take care of him till I get there," he said and shut the door, then the helecopter took off.  
  
Inside the helecopter Misty watched the doctors give Ash and IV and blood. He looked as if he was in worse shape then before. Then the doctors went to andminaster some kind of green fluid, that is when Misty decided to step in. "What is that!" she demanded to know. "It is an antidote to Arbok's poison sting," one of the doctors said. "Well will that help if he is allergic?" Misty asked, she knew that to have an antidote they needed to have Arbok Poison, and she knew that Ash could not take anymore in him. "Well we did not know that, good thing you stopped me," he said gratefully.  
  
They arrived in the hospital in three hours. It was a very long trip. Ash was rushed to the emergency room, they hoped that they could get the poison out in time. Ash was loosing time quickly, very quickly. Misty and Pikachu were told to wait in the waiting room. Well actually Pikachu was asked to return to his pokeball but Pikachu flat out refused. Misty was glad to have some emotional support.  
  
After an hour of waiting Pikachu decided to break the ice. "Pi Chu Pika Chu Pikachu? (You love Ash don't you?)" he asked. Some how misty understood him. "How could you tell?" she asked. "Pi Kachu Pika Chu, (You show Ash with body emotion)" Pikachu said. "Does he know?" she asked. "Pi Kachu Pika, Pi Chu Pika, (Nope Ash is too dumb, poor Ash)" Pikachu said and Misty laughed. "Pikachu what if I never get to tell him, what if he dies in there?" Misty said. "Pi Chu Pika Pikachu Pi Pi Chu, (Don't think that, Ash will pull through)" Pikachu said.  
  
Another hour of waiting brought good news. "Miss. Waterflower?" a nurse asked bring Misty out of her sleep. "Huh? Yes that is me," Misty said. "Oh good, I bring good news your boyfriend is going to be okay," the nurse said making Misty blush. "He is not my boyfriend but thank you for the great news," Misty said as red as a radish. "Oh I am so sorry, I just assumed," she said before turning to leave, she was obviously embarrassed.  
  
Misty quickly woke Pikachu up from his sleep. "Pi! (What!)" Pikachu asked. "Ash is going to be okay!" Misty yelled happily. Pikachu jumped up onto Misty and hugged her as best as he could with his short arms. "He's going to be okay, he is going to be okay," Misty said weeping quitly.  
  
A half an hour later another nurse came up to Pikachu and Misty. "Mr. Katchum is ready from visiters," she said. "What room is he in?" Misty asked. "Room 294," she said and left before Misty could thank her.  
  
Misty and Pikachu went to find Ash's room, she was so happy that he was okay, she was afraid that she was going to loose him and she had not even told him her love for him. She had made up her mind in the waiting room, she was going to tell him. "Here it is Pikachu, Room 294, now remember we do not know how bad he might look so don't say anything," she said. "Pi Chu, (Okay)" he said. They entered the room, Ash was not that bad, he had a tube down his throat giving him air and an IV. The air tube was what bothered them most. Misty sat at his bedside and Pikachu went to lay down next to him and snuggeled up to him. "Ash, I know that you won't wake till tomorrow, the nurse told me, but I want to tell you that you are one lucky boy to have such a good friend as Brock, he is now traveleing back to see you, he has made this trip two times now," Misty said. Misty was tired, she had not gotten much sleep the night before, she had been on Ash watch. She yawned and went back to sleep, in a sitting position. Pikachu also fell asleep right at Ash's side.  
  
They woke up late the next day, Ash had the tube out of this throat and looked really good. Misty smiled because Ash looked peice full unlike what he had looked like for the past five days. "Ash, Ash," Misty said soothingly. "Huh?" he asked as he stired awake. When he stirred he woke up Pikachu, "Pika, Pi Chu Pikachu, (Ash! You are okay!)" he said. "Of course Pikachu, our journey is not over, and I will never leave you guys," Ash said with a weak smile. Just then a very tired looking figure came in, "Brock," Misty said and she got up to hug him. "Ash is going to be okay!" she exclaimed. "You gave us quite a scare there Ash," Brock said with a tired smile. "You need to get some sleep Brock," Ash said. "Don't worry I will, I just needed to see that you were okay for myself," he said and then left.  
  
"Ash," Misty said quitly. "Yes Misty," he said. "Listen when you almost died out there I realized that I might not ever get to tell you something that is very important," she said. "What is that?" Ash asked looking at her with concern. "Well Ash, I, I, Lo, Ash, I love you," she said. "Misty . . ." Ash said. "Listen I just had to tell you, and I understand if you don't like me back," Misty started to ramble on. "Misty come closer please," Ash said and kept motioning her closer until he moved in for a kiss. When they parted Ash said, "Misty, I love you more then life itself." "Oh Ash," Misty said and hugged him being careful of his arm. "I knew that I had to hang on for you Misty, I had to tell you before I left this world," Ash said with a yawn. "Ash you need sleep, I will be right here when you wake up," Misty said with a smile. Ash fell right alseep.  
  
Ash was released from the hospital in two weeks but he was on crutches. His Pokemon were worried about him too, that night pikachu had a pokemon meeting.  
  
Pikachu let them all out of there pokeballs and told them, "Listen, Ash was hurt you all know that right?" They all shock there heads in the yes motion. "And Team Rocket did it to him. Since it is our job as his pokemon to protect him, when he trains us we have to be on alrert to protect him and as well as when he sleeps so we are going to have to take turns, okay?' he asked and once again they all nodded. "Okay I will take tonights shift and we will go from there," Pikachu said and the pokemon let themselves back into there pokeballs.  
  
The next day Ash got up early to start training. He was told that traveling before his leg healed would be a bad choice so he was going to hang around the forest and train. He called out all of his pokemon. "Pikachu and Bulbasaur, you too are going to battle okay?" he said and they both nodded. "Okay Pikachu THUNDER LIGHTING," Ash called telling Pikachu to do his new attack that he had learned a few days ago. Clouds came over the field and lighting started to rain down. "Now Bulbasaur DODGE," Ash called, he watched as bulbasaur ran back and forth dodging all of Pikachu's attacks. "Okay Pikachu THUNDERBOLT," Ash called out. Pikachu went to charge up when he heard a sound in the bushes. He powered down the attack and jumped infront of Ash as did Bulbasaur. They both got ready to fire attacks when Brock came out of the bushes. "Ash there you are, we were getting worried," Brock said. "Sorry, lets go back and eat guys," Ash said.  
  
Ash couldn't sleep that night, the way that his pokemon acted bothered him a lot. Why had pikachu not attacked when he heard the sound of the bushes? That question was bothering him. Ash got out of his sleeping bag and decided to take a walk as soon as he saw the sun. As he was walking he spotted a guy walked around, the guy approached him. "Hey are you a pokemon trainer?" he asked. "Yes," Ash answered. "Lets battle then," the man said. "Fine," Ash said, he threw out his pokeball that contained Bulbasaur, "go Bulbasaur!" he called out. As Ash was calling out his pokemon the other guy said, "I choose Starmie." "Bad choice," Ash comented. "Starmie show this guy with your HYDRO PUMP." he called. "Okay Bulbasaur DODGE while you are powering up your SOLAR BEAM," Ash said with confidince. Bulbasaur dodged like Ash told him and then released a solar beam on the unexpected Starmie, knocking it out cold and across the clearing.  
  
Ash was shocked, he had not meant to do such damage, he went to his pack and pulled out a hyper potion and went to give it to the man when the man pulled out a gun. "Hey what are you doing?" Ash asked a bit of fear in his voice. He quickly returned Bulbasaur. "Why did you do that, your pokemon was your only chance of survival?" the man asked. "I did not want you to hurt it," Ash said gaining his courage back. "Your the one that commanded it to attack, I have no grudge against it," the man said loading the gun. "What are you going to do?" Ash asked. "I am going to kill you," the man said pointing the gun at Ash.  
  
Pikachu woke up to find that Ash was gone. Pikachu went into panick mode and followed his sent to the clearing. He saw the man with the gun to Ash. Pikachu fired up a thunderbolt and jumped out of the bushes scaring the man. Scaring him enough to pull the trigger, but instead of it hitting Ash in the heart like he had intended, it hit him in the stomach. Ash fell to the ground with a loud thump. Pikachu zapped the man as hard as he could and ran to Ash. "Pika, Pikachu Kachu Pi Pi Pikachu? (Ash, I was not quick enough, are you okay?)" Pikachu asked. "I am okay ::sharp intake of breath:: you did good, go get Brock and ::another sharp intake:: Misty and bring them to me, okay buddy?" he asked. Pikachu quickly scampered off, Ash crawled to a spot where he could rest on a rock. He held his hand over the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. It wasn't working to well though.  
  
Pikachu scampered though the brush finally finding the camp. He quickly zapped everyone in it waking them up. "Pikachu what the hell?!?" Misty yelled with Brock as an echo. "PIKA! (ASH!)" Pikachu screamed. "Ash!" Misty and Brock both exclaimed. They both followed Pikachu as he tried to find the way back, it took a bit longer then before but found it.  
  
They ran to Ash, Misty picked up his head carefully and placed it on her lap and Brock pulled off his shirt to put it on Ash's wound applying a generous ammount of pressure. "Ash what happened?" Brock asked. "I was ::sharp intake:: shot," Ash said. "Okay, okay calm down you are going to be okay," Brock said and Misty slowly stroked his hair. "Really?" Ash asked. "Yes," Brock said.  
  
Brock shirt was already soaked with Ash's blood and was becomming useless. Brock took it off, (You should never do that!) and carefully lifted up Ash's shirt to reveal the bullet hole. The bullet was deep in there, Brock was worried. Ash looked really pale due to the loss of blood. Then he went into shock. "PIkachu get Ash's Pidgeot off of his belt we have to get him to the hospital," Misty ordered and pikachu did it with out question. (Pidgeot came back) Misty released it from its pokeball and told it, "you have to fly us to the hospital as quick as you can." Pidgeot nodded and Brock helped Ash and Misty up and then got on himself. Pidgeot took off at light speed to the hospital.  
  
When they got there Misty jumped off and ran inside to get a doctor and Brock carefully picked Ash up and followed slowly. The doctor called out a streacher and Brock was instructed to put Ash on it. He did and Ash was rushed off. Misty and Brock were told to wait in the waiting room. Misty and Pikachu cried themselves to sleep, Misty was scared for Ash and Pikachu blamed himself for not getting there sooner. Brock just sat there in a state of shock.  
  
Hours later a nurse came up to Brock, "Mr. Stone, Miss. Waterflower?" she asked. "Shhh, don't wake her up, how is Ash?" Brock asked leading the nurse away from Pikachu and Misty. "Well he is out of surgery, but there is a complication," she said her voice droping. "What is it, give it to me straight," Brock said. "Okay, Mr. Katchum, is blood type AB which means he is the unaversise reciever, but for some odd reason he is rejecting any other blood, We used almost all of our supply durring his opperation and he lost a lot of blood so we are going to need more for him, with out it he will unfortunately die," she said. Brock heart fell, "Ash, no."  
  
He went back to the group where Misty and Pikachu had woken up. "Guys do any of you have blood type AB?" he asked quitly. "I do why?" Misty asked her heart dropping. "Ash is in a life or death situation and he needs your blood," Brock said. "Brock, what happened to Ash in surgery?" Misty asked. "He lost a lot of blood and the hospital is low, he needs you now Misty," Brock said. She got up and ran to the desk in the front. "I will give my blood," she said quickly. "Excuse me?" the person at the desk asked, "I will give my blood for Ash so he will live," she said. "Oh come with me quickly," the lady said and rushed Misty off.  
  
Brock sat with Pikachu, "he will make it right?" Brock asked the electric rat. "Pika, Pi Kachu, (Ash, will make it)" Pikachu told Brock. "I hope that means yes," Brock said. Misty was back in an hour, she looked a bit out of it but other than that okay. "The nurse said that he will be able ton have visiters in three hours," she said with a blank expression. "Thats great! Misty what is wrong?" Brock asked feeling Misty obvious discomfort. "He looks dead, he looks so pale Brock," Misty said crying into his chest. "He is going to bo okay Mist," Brock said rubbing her back.  
  
They slept there that night knowing that they could see Ash in the morning, Brock promised her that he would be there for emotional support. They walked into his ICU room quitly. (ICU- intensive care unit) He was breathing steadily and had and IV and blood going into his body. "Wow Ash, you just can't stay out of the hospital," Brock said on a lighter note. Misty giggled a bit and then took a space next to Ash. She held his hand, it was cold to her. All of a suuden there was a knock on the door," come in," Brock said. It was officer Jenny but Brock did not go goo-goo. "Hello, my name is officer Jenny and I am here to investigate this case," she said. "I see," Brock said.  
  
Just then Ash woke up. "Officer Jenny? What are you doing here?" Ash asked. "Who shot you Mr. Katchem?" she asked point blank. "I don't know," he said with a wince. Misty stroked his hair and said, "Ash, take it easy." "Yes do, but what did he look like?" she asked. Before they knew that was happening Pikachu had jumped up and gotten a piece of paper and started drawing, then he handed officer Jenny the paper. "Did he look like this Ash?" she asked. "Yea, that is really good," Ash said weakly. "We will get on finding him right away," she said and then she left. Pikachu jumped on his bed and laid down next to him. "Pika, Pi Kachu Pi Pi Chu, (Ash, I am so sorry, this is my fault)," he whispered. Ash then went to sleep out of compleatly using all of his energy.  
  
The doctors made Ash stay in the hospital for three weeks with much of arguing from Ash. Then the said that he should stay off his feet for at least another week when he got out. Brock, Misty, and Ash rented two rooms at a hotel near by the forest, the rooms were connected by a door. The first night that they got there, there was a knock on Misty's door. Misty answered it, "yes?" she asked. "Mist it is Ash," he said. Misty quickly opened the door and helped him to her bed, then she scolded him. "Ash what are you doing out of bed the doctor said you should stay off your feet," she said. "Well I couldn't sleep because Brock and Pikachu are snoring so I was going to ask if I could sleep on the floor in your room," he said. "Ash you can sleep in my bed I will sleep on the floor," she said. "No it is your room you should get the bed I will be fine on the floor," Ash said. "No I insist, or how about we just share it, it is a queen size bed there is enough room for all of us," she said. "If it is okay with you," he said and she nodded. They both fell alseep.  
  
In the morning all of the occupents of Brock and Ash's room were crazy trying to find him. "Ash, oh God where are you," Brock called out. "Pika, Pika, Pika, (Ash, Ash, Ash,)" Pikachu called out. "We got to tell Misty," Brock said as he opened the door that was for some odd reason inlocked. Just as he was about to yell to wake Misty he noticed Ash and Misty cuddled up in the bed. He smiled and shut the door. "Sleep well you too," he whispered.  
  
When Ash and Misty finally woke up Misty helped Ash back into his room so he could get dressed and get down for breakfast. When Ash and Misty got down to breakfast Brock had a smile a big as Mount Rushmore. "Why are you so happy Brock?" Ash asked sitting down. "Nothing really, did you two sleep well?" Brock asked. "Yea, no thanks to you, could you go a little less on the snoring?" Ash asked. "Sure buddy," Brock said dropping the subject because breakfast was coming and he was hungry. That afternoon Misty went shopping and Brock watched over Ash as he train his pokemon.  
  
"Pikachu THUNDERBOLT," he commanded. Pikachu let out a weak thunderbolt, his heart was not into it, Ash had noticed this for a while now. "Pikachu enough, Pidgeot RAZOR WIND," Ash called out and Pidgeot did as asked very well. After training Ash ulled Pikachu aside. "Pikachu, I noticed that your heart hasn't been in it lately, what's wrong?" Ash asked. "Pika, PIkachu Chu Pi Pi Kachu Pi Pi Chu Chu! (Ash, it's my fault that you got hurt, I feel bad!)" Pikachu yelled. "I don't blame you, why do you blame yourself?" Ash asked. "Pi Kachu Chu Pikachu Chu Chu Pi Pi, (I was not quick enough and you got shot,)" Pikachu said with his head down. "Pikachu," Ash said picking up his pokemon, "I don't think it was your fault at all, I am glad that he didn't shot at you, I would have been devistated. The fact that I got shot was my own carelessness, it had nothing to do with you, trust me okay buddy?" he said. "Pi, (Okay)" Pikachu said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What do you think do you ike? review!!!! 


End file.
